Salmonstripe
"Our kits are the best warriors in the clan. Wouldn't you say so?" —Salmonstripe to Shimmerstar in"Beyond the River", chapter 5 Salmonstripe is a reddish tabby tom with a white streak down his back, green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Salmonstripe is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. Salmonstripe is listed under Allegiance Update 1 and Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Heronpaw. Salmonstripe is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, and Allegiance Update 6 as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 3 Salmonstripe is laying with Shimmerstar by the tree stump, grooming her. He pauses when Frostedcloud pads over and asks Shimmerstar about a patrol. When she seems distracted before answering the question and Frostedcloud leaves, Salmonstripe asks if she's alright. She admits Otterpelt's prophecy is worrying her, and something must be done. Salmonstripe reassures her, saying that RiverClan will be safe since she's their leader. She purrs and says she doesn't know what she'd do without him. Iceslide looks away from them and sees him opportunity to sneak out of camp. - Chapter 5 Lilynose and Creekleap are play fighting. Shimmerstar calls them and they break apart as she walks over, her eyes stern but warm as she asks if they're warriors or kits. Salmonstripe pads over and purrs that their kits are the best warriors in the clan, asking if she agrees. Shimmerstar says that as leader, she can't favor any warriors, but admits that if she had to choose, it would be Lilynose, Creekleap, and Salmonstripe. Lilynose and Creekleap purr at her while Salmonstripe presses his muzzle into her fur. When Frostedcloud asks if any cat would like to join a hunting patrol, Salmonstripe is the first to volunteer, adding that he'll take Heronpaw too, and calls his apprentice. Heronpaw eagerly joins them. When Iceslide is called on for a patrol, he sees Salmonstripe leading his patrol out of the camp. - Chapter 7 After catching Iceslide in twolegplace, Frostedcloud leads him to Shimmerstar's den and calls for her. She pads out of her den, followed by Salmonstripe, who nods to her before padding away. - Chapter 8 Frozenripple and Icepaw are battle training when Salmonstripe, Heronpaw, and Lilynose arrive. Salmonstripe tells them that Frostedcloud wanted he and Icepaw to join their hunting patrol, and they go to the river together. When they reach the river, Salmonstripe gestures for Heronpaw to follow him, saying let's see if he's mastered fishing yet. Heronpaw is confident that he has, boasting about how he can reach any fish. Salmonstripe is amused and reminds him that there's more to hunting than that, and to remember the tactics he's taught him. Heronpaw quickly agrees, saying he remembers. They begin to look for fish. When Salmonstripe returns to camp from the hunting patrol, he praises Heronpaw on a huge trout he caught, then tells him to get some rest, he deserves it. After Heronpaw runs off, Salmonstripe pads away from the others to bump heads with Shimmerstar, and they purr loudly. Lilynose passes them and purrs a greeting before going into the warriors den. - Chapter 11 Iceslide looks around the camp and sees many couples. Shimmerstar and Salmonstripe are laying together outside the leader's den, watching the clan contently. Iceslide notes that the cats who managed to find love in RiverClan are lucky. When trying to cheer up Winterlight, Blizzardfur chuckles as he mentions the time Iceslide fell in the river. Their mentors (Salmonstripe, Frozenripple, and Shallowpool) were training them, and he was so distracted looking at SkyClan territory, he stumbled right in. Iceslide purrs, saying Frozenripple couldn't believe he'd managed to walk into a river. Iceslide says he was so embarrassed and notes that Blizzardfur and Winterlight didn't leave him alone about it for moons. Blizzardfur purrs that Frozenripple and Shallowpool had to fish him out before he got carried away, and Winterlight adds that Frozenripple said he'd never caught an Icepaw-fish before. The three laugh. - Chapter 12 There are a lot of cats in the camp. It's midday, and many are eating together or deep in conversation. Shimmerstar and Salmonstripe are speaking together and purring. Seeing all the couples in the camp makes Iceslide feel more lonely and wish he were with Violet. Iceslide returns to camp and rests Lilynose's body in the center of the clearing. Shimmerstar shrieks her name from where she is sitting with Salmonstripe, and they both run to their daughter. She lets out a wail of grief and crouches, pressing her nose into Lilynose's fur. Salmonstripe presses against Shimmerstar, his eyes lit with grief. After Shimmerstar asks Iceslide how this happened, Creekleap and Salmonstripe look at him anxiously. Maplesky and Otterpelt sit near them, waiting to prepare the body for the vigil. - Chapter 13 Shimmerstar and Salmonstripe are still recovering from the loss of their daughter. As leader, Shimmerstar has to remain strong in front of her clan, and often does a good job of hiding her grief. But sometimes Iceslide sees her laying by her den, staring at the cats in the clearing with a numb look on her face, because a cat is missing, one of the most important cats in her life. Her own kit. When it becomes too much to bear, Salmonstripe gently guides her into her den, and they talk for a while. They also spend more time with Creekleap, and Iceslide can see the desperation in her eyes whenever she looks at her son, afraid of losing him too. When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Creekleap is sitting with Heartsong. Salmonstripe dips his head to his son before sitting beside him. - Chapter 18 Frostedcloud asks Shorestep to lead a hunting patrol and take Salmonstripe, Petalfin, and Perchstripe with her. She nods, and Iceslide watches as she and the others leave the camp. Just after Shallowpool's kits are born, Shorestep yowls Shimmerstar's name, and everyone's attention snaps to the camp entrance. Iceslide stands and stares in alarm as Shorestep limps into camp, followed by the rest of her patrol. Salmonstripe follows her, a cut just above his eye. Shimmerstar shoots over to the warriors and asks what happened. Shorestep spits that they were attacked by rogues. Salmonstripe explains that about five of them came out of nowhere, shaking blood from his eyelid, and Shimmerstar sniffs at him anxiously. He says they attacked them and stole all the prey they caught. Maplesky confirms that there are no serious injuries. - Chapter 21 Iceslide notices Shimmerstar leave her den with Salmonstripe beside her. She pauses and looks at her mate, her eyes anxious. He gives her a comforting lick on the ear. After a moment, she steps onto the tree stump and calls a clan meeting. Later that day, Frostedcloud puts Iceslide on a hunting patrol. He notes that Shimmerstar hadn't been kidding about doubling the patrols inside, as Salmonstripe is leading the patrol, and they're joined by Sunripple, Shorestep, Frozenripple, Dipfoot, Risingpaw, Creekleap, and Heronleg. Hunting is difficult with so many cats trampling about in the snow, so they spread out into smaller groups while staying relatively close to each other. A quarter moon passes. Salmonstripe calls Shimmerstar from the camp entrance, telling her that SkyClan has sent a message. Shimmerstar emerges from her den and pads forward to meet Stagleap, dipping her head and asking what's happened. After they speak, Shimmerstar asks Salmonstripe to gather some cats and escort Stagleap back to the SkyClan border, just in case the rogues are about. Stagleap thanks her before he and the others leave. - Chapter 22 RiverClan is awoken by Driftpaw wailing for help by the camp entrance. Shimmerstar reaches him with Frostedcloud and Salmonstripe and starts to ask what's going on. Driftpaw cuts her off and cries that they have to help them, his eyes lit with terror as he says that their camp is under attack by the rogues. He's nearly tripping over his words he's speaking so fast. He says that they're outnumbered, and it's bad. His father is already badly wounded, and his mentor, Windwhisker, is dead. Driftpaw desperately begs them to come and hurry. Shimmerstar promises that they will. She quickly turns to her warriors and scans the nearest cats. She calls on Salmonstripe, Mudslip, Sunripple, Shorestep, Warmmoss, and Iceslide, then pauses as more cats hurry out into the open, calling on Winterlight and Heronleg to come too. Driftpaw's tail is twitching back and forth in impatience and fear as Shimmerstar turns to him and orders him to lead the way. Driftpaw spins and races out of the camp, and the RiverClan cats follow. When they reach the WindClan camp, they're surprised to find it quiet. The battle has ended. Shimmerstar hesitates as they near the gorse tunnel, raising her tail for her cats to stop. When she decides that it's safe, she leads the way into the camp. Shimmerstar turns to her warriors and quietly tells them to help the wounded if they can, as Hivepelt and Silverberry would appreciate the help. - Chapter 23 After the rogues attack the camp, Iceslide sees Sunripple and Swanpool crouched beside Salmonstripe's body. He lays motionless, his fur streaked with blood. As Iceslide lets his gaze drift across the clearing, he sees Salmonstripe's body among others, and notes that they'd still be alive if he hadn't brought the rogues here, and it's all his fault. When Shimmerstar catches sight of Salmonstripe's body, she says "No...!". Frostedcloud quietly starts to say her name, but she pushes him away and staggers to the body of her mate, breathing quickly. The cats who had gathered around her quickly part themselves to each side to let her through. Shimmerstar sinks onto her stomach and presses her head against Salmonstripe's bloody fur, letting out a wail of anguish. The agony and despair in the wail pierces Iceslide's heart like a thorn. She already lost Lilynose, and now Salmonstripe. He hangs his head and shuts his eyes, unable to watch as she cries against the body. Creekleap crouches beside her and presses against her. Iceslide notes that it's his fault. When Iceslide reveals that he led the rogues to the clans, Creekleap screeches that he got his father killed. - Chapter 24 Iceslide awakes, and his stomach twists as he remembers the events of yesterday and the cats who died, naming Salmonstripe as one of them. Sorrow and guilt pulls at his heart. He feels unable to resurface. - Chapter 26 When Iceslide dreams of standing on the frozen river, he finds himself standing in a thick pool of blood and surrounded by dead bodies. As he backs away in terror, he steps on Salmonstripe's body and spins, leaping backwards and saying he's sorry. - Chapter 27 Winterlight hopefully asks Otterpelt if there's anything she can do for Shimmerstar, as she's not herself. Otterpelt hesitates and looks across the clearing at her leader. Shimmerstar has lowered her head and turned to her den, slowly padding inside. Frostedcloud watches her for a moment, then turns away. Otterpelt murmurs that Shimmerstar has lost Salmonstripe, Lilynose, and Creekleap all in a short amount of time, and she feels helpless against Bone Shred. She bears wounds that they cannot see, and no medicine cat can heal those. When Iceslide goes to Shimmerstar's den, she's sitting with her back turned, pawing gently at her nest, which is big enough for two cats. He sadly notes that Salmonstripe used to sleep there, and she doesn't want to change her nest. He hesitates and wonders if he should disturb her. - Chapter 28 When talking about her decision to fight Bone Shred, Shimmerstar drops her gaze as she says that if she dies, she'll get to be with Salmonstripe and their kits again. - Chapter 29 Salmonstripe is one of the cats that Iceslide thinks about while waiting for Bone Shred to arrive. - Quotes "Don't worry. RiverClan will be safe." Shimmerstar: "How do you know?" "Because you're our leader." -Salmonstripe to Shimmerstar in "Beyond the River", chapter 3 - "Our kits are the best warriors in the clan. Wouldn't you say so?" -Salmonstripe to Shimmerstar in "Beyond the River", chapter 5 - "There's more to fishing than that. Remember all the tactics I've taught you." -Salmonstripe to Heronpaw in "Beyond the River", chapter 8 - "About five of them just came out of nowhere! They attacked us and stole all the prey we'd caught." -Salmonstripe to Shimmerstar in "Beyond the River", chapter 18 Gallery saa.JPG|Salmonstripe's design Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:RiverClan cats Category:Toms